


Poisoned Flowers

by VoidSterekOTP



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Caring Derek, Depressed Stiles, Drug Addict Stiles Stilinski, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Pack (Teen Wolf), Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Post-Nogitsune, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:32:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidSterekOTP/pseuds/VoidSterekOTP
Summary: Why doesn't anyone notice? How could they not? How couldn't they see him falling deeper and deeper into the darkness.





	Poisoned Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING! DO NOT SKIP: 
> 
> This fic contains underage drug use and implied self harm and suicidal thoughts.  
> Please do not continue if you think these themes will effect you in anyway.
> 
> Thank you.

“Derek can I talk to you?” Scott asks timid as he walks into his alphas bedroom.

“What is it?” Derek asks looking up from his book that Stiles insisted he had to read.

“Have you been around Stiles recently?” Scott asks playing with his hands and looking at the floor.

“Not for a while, why?” Derek questions.

“Well I just thought that because you guys are together you might have noticed if there was something up with him.” Derek closes his book and spins his chair around.

“What do you mean?”

“He just seems a little off you know? Like I ask him to meet up and he says he’s busy or He’ll be super tired and grumpy. He doesn’t seem like himself. So, I thought I’d see if you had picked up on anything.” Scott says finally relaxing a little.

“Have you tried asking him?” Derek says taking his phone from his pocket.

“I’ve tried, and he never listens! He’s always busy or to tired. Maybe if you ask to see him he will agree?” Scott says, his voice hesitant.

“I'll speak to him don’t worry. Now go home and get some sleep.”

Scott nods and exits the room leaving Derek to think about Stiles. He tries to recall the last couple of weeks and decides its best to call and check up on him.

**“Hello?”** A groggy voice answers on the second ring.

_“Stiles is everything okay?”_ Derek hears Stiles groan and presumably sit up if the rustling is anything to go by.

**“I’m fine. What do you want?”** Stiles questions sounding bored.

_“I wanted to know if you wanted company tonight? I can come over.”_ Stiles sighs.

**“No, it’s okay. I want to be alone.”** Derek is about to respond when he hears a very female giggle in the background.

_“You don’t sound alone?”_ Derek states feeling the crimson start to bleed into his irises.

**“I’m with my dad. Melissa is over. That’s who you heard.”** Stiles says confident.

Derek hums in thought and shoots a text to Scott who would be home by now. The reply comes less than a minute later. ‘Moms at work’ is all it says but it’s enough to make Dereks blood boil.

_“Stiles, Melissa is at work.”_ He growls. Stiles chuckle’ a little.

**“Look man if you want to come over feel free but I would rather you didn’t.”** With that Stiles hangs up leaving Derek blinking at the black screen.

“He is not cheating on me.” Derek whispers to himself. 

It isn’t enough though. Within 10 minutes he is stood in the bushes across the street from Stiles’ house. He's half shifted listening to what's going on in his boyfriends’ bedroom.

“Dude if Reggie finds out I’m selling to the sheriff’s son he'll go insane! Please be careful and if your dad finds out promise you won’t mention me?” The girls voice is pleading.

“Sky, you know me. I won’t say a word.” Derek huffs at the innocence in Stiles’ voice.

“Oh, and you might want to tell that boyfriend of yours that you aren’t cheating on him. That call sounded suspicious.”

“It was supposed to” Derek hears Stiles reply.

There's rustling and more giggling before a girl, no older than 19 is walking out of the house. Stiles instantly locks eyes with Derek and makes a 'follow me' motion before disappearing again. Derek marches into the Stilinski house and into the kitchen where he can hear Stiles’ abnormally slow heartbeat.

“Was she a hooker?” Derek asks straight up.

“Hey babe, how are you? I’m good thanks! How are you?” Stiles laughs to himself before seeing Dereks serious expression and rolling his eyes

“She isn’t a hooker. Do I smell like sex Derek? Do I smell like I’m cheating on you? No? because I’m not. I just wanted a reaction from you.” Stiles pushes past Derek and goes into the living room, stopping to pick up an empty bottle of whiskey.

“You’re drunk.” Derek states.

“Nope.” Stiles says popping the 'P'.

“Your dads drinking again?” Instead of a verbal reply, Stiles starts to clap as if Derek has figured out some amazing secret.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Why would I? It’s none of your business. If dad wants to drink he can drink. He deserves a little something after seeing me possessed by an evil spirit. Don’t worry dude. It’s not frequent, this was finished over a four-month period” Stiles laughs and shakes the bottle a little.

“What gotten into you stiles? I know you’re still hurting about the Nogitsune, but you don’t need to push everyone away. You don’t need to push me away.” Derek says, worry all over his face. Stiles scoffs.

“That’s rich coming from you.” Stiles snarls.

“I can help you Stiles. Let me help you.” Derek pleads.

“What are YOU going to do Derek? Huh? Tell me. Tell me how you will make this all better. I don’t need you! I found a way to stop the nightmares I found a way to give myself control again. I found a way to cope whilst you and your pack left me out!” He's yelling by the end. Tears now pouring from his eyes.

“We didn’t leave you out Stiles! You pulled away from us! I have tried to see you over the past couple of weeks, but you’ve always been busy!” Derek raises his voice a little in return.

“This hasn’t been going on for a couple of weeks Derek! This has been going on ever since you guys freed me from the Nogitsune. You all pulled away from me and treated me differently. So I distanced myself before I got hurt even more okay?"

Derek stands shocked at the outburst. He had no idea his boyfriend felt this way. How could he have missed this?

“I want you to leave.” Stiles mumbles under his breath. Derek doesn’t move.

“I SAID LEAVE!”

\-----

It’s been 2 months since any of the pack heard from Stiles. They wander by his house frequently but won’t go inside. Neither the Sheriff nor Stiles have been home judging by the lack of heartbeats inside.

Since the fight he and Derek had, Stiles has been gone and according to Parrish so has the Sheriff. It’s one night nearing the third month when the pack have had enough and decide to search the home for clues. Scott brings his spare key and lets them inside. Everyone splits up to search downstairs whilst Scott and Derek head upstairs to Stiles’ room.

“There could be something in Mr Stilinski’ room. I'll go check” Scott says as they get to the top of the stairs. Derek continues to Stiles’ room. When he opens the door, he has to try not to gag. The smell of stagnant smoke, sweat and blood is revolting. There's a small slither of fear that coils in Dereks gut as he starts searching.

He checks the whole room before sitting down on the bed with a huff. He's checked everywhere and come up empty. He moves around for a moment getting comfy before he picks up one of Stiles’ pillows. He holds it for a moment before bringing it to his face, so he can inhale the familiar scent.

He holds the pillow close as he picks up a crumpled photo of him and Stiles from he bedside cabinet. He smiles to himself remembering that day. They were both so happy and now look at them. He hasn't spoken to his mate in three months. No visits, no phone calls, not even a text. 

The alpha sighs as he puts the pillow and photo back in their rightful places. He looks around the room again before it dawns on him that he didn't check under the bed. 

He crouches down and allows his eyes to glow red, so he can see in the dark. He doesn't spot anything out of the ordinary until a small wooden chest catches his attention. Pulling the box out from under the bed he settles it in his lap to open warily.

The chest is packed full. The items on top making the alpha a little more anxious.

He uncovers wads of cash and wallets that don't belong to the teen. There are fake IDS and packs of cigarettes. Grinders and a small baggy of weed.

‘Okay.’ He thinks to himself. ‘I can work with this’. 

It's not until he moves the items and digs a little deeper that he comes across the things that make his stomach turn. With shaking hands, he pulls out small baggies of white powder and colored pills. 

He thought for a moment that that was as bad as it could get but he was wrong. From removing the baggies, he uncovered a box that fills out the bottom of the chest. 

Derek removes it carefully, clicking it open with trembling fingers. 

“I am so sorry” He mumbles as he sees what's inside.

“I should have paid more attention.” He sobs. 

Inside the box are several razor blades coated in what he scents as Stiles’ blood. Along with them there is another small baggy. A lighter, a spoon and aluminium foil. He moves the foil which unearths a syringe with a few needles placed next to it. 

The pack sensing their alphas discomfort made their way upstairs in time to see the array of paraphernalia. Gathering at the door in shock they watch as Derek growls in distress. Derek, noticing his betas arrival places everything back in the chest and pushes it away from him. He ends up with his head in his hands crying. 

“How didn’t we notice?” Scott stresses. 

They are all whining and crowding their alpha. Scott sobs into Isaacs shoulder. The reality of the situation settling in.

Derek moves so he is sat in the middle of Stiles’ bed, Isaac tucked under one arm, Scott the other and everyone else squeezing in where they can. It's cramped and uncomfortable but it what’s they need right now. They end up falling into a deep sleep, clutching onto each other afraid to let go.

 

**Meanwhile**

 

“You still have stuff in your room?” Mr Stilinski asks as they pull into the drive.

“In a box under my bed.” Stiles replies his voice hoarse.

“I will go and get it okay? You can stay out here if you would like.” 

The teen nods and watches as his father heads into their house. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes waiting for his father’s return. When the Sheriff does come out he has a weak smile on his face. 

Stiles gets out of the car and goes inside leaving his dad to deal with the mess he left behind. He can't help but pause when he gets inside, the emotions of being home a lot to handle.

The sheriff comes up behind his son and places a reassuring had on his shoulder.

“Go on up son.” The Sheriff prompts. Stiles nods and walks a step before turning around and flinging himself into his dad’s arms.

“I love you daddio.”

“I love you too kid.”

Stiles walks up the stairs with tears leaking down his face. He knows the pack would be disappointed in him. Hell, they'd probably kick him to the curb. And Derek. He can’t explain how much he wants to see that man but how could he face the love of his life after doing what he's done.

Stiles sighs and pushes his door open before stopping in his tracks and huffing out a small laugh. The entire pack sprawled out around his room and in his bed. All connected in some way.

He looks around for a moment before pushing his door closed and toeing off his shoes. He gently kneels on the bed and crawls into the middle. He finds his spot between Derek legs and curls himself up into a ball whilst holding onto his boyfriends’ shirt.

Dereks stirs slightly and his eyes flutter open to see the boy curled up in his lap, looking so small and fragile. He doesn’t speak, he simply rests his hand over Stiles’ and links their fingers.

When Stiles next wakes he is alone in a large cold bed. He feels the tears prickle at his eyes but he's quick to wipe them away in favour of dragging himself out of bed. He shrugs on his favorite hoodie and pair of Dereks sweatpants before heading downstairs. He makes it half way before he hears voices.

“He will need to be watched. Arms, Legs and torso checked once or twice a week. Room checks every now and then and for a while he shouldn’t go out on his own.” He hears his dad tell someone.

“I will be happy to do whatever you need.” Stiles feels his heart beat a little faster at the sound of his mates’ voice.

With a steadying breath he makes his way down the stairs and towards the living room.

"Morning son.”

“Hey dad… Sourwolf.” He greets nodding at them both.

“I need to go to work kiddo. Derek said he will stay with you.” The Sheriff says with a sad smile.

“It’s okay dad… Go catch some bad guys.” They both chuckle a little as they embrace each other.

\-----

20 minutes later It’s just Derek and Stiles. Stiles looks at his alpha, his mate and lets the tears fall from his eyes. Derek opens his arms and pulls the younger man into him.

“I am so sorry. Please don’t hate me” He sobs into Derek shoulder. 

Derek places a hand on the back of Stiles’ head and pulls him impossibly closer before lowering them onto the ground and placing a kiss to stiles’ forehead.

“No. You don’t have to apologise this isn’t your fault. I should have noticed, and Stiles I am so sorry for that. I will make it up to you I promise. God, I could never hate you. I love you so much.” Derek reassures.

“I-I let you down, this shouldn’t have happened. This wasn’t supposed to happen!” Stiles cries even harder and clutches onto Derek as though he is a lifeline.

“Shhhh its okay. Let it out. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.” They stay like that for a while. Holding onto each other as if the other would slip away at any moment.

Stiles is the first to move. Untangling himself and moving to sit at the kitchen table. He motions for Derek to sit opposite him.

“My dad found me. I overdosed and collapsed. He found me on the floor covered in my own vomit. I- I was barely alive but he got me to hospital in time. I was in there for a while before they talked me into rehab." Stiles avoids Derek gaze as he speaks.

"I refused to go to one around here, so we went to Kansas. I told dad everything, I wanted him to tell you, but he said that he couldn’t. Said he couldn’t get hold of you. I thought you hated me, but I know he only did it to try and protect me"

"The girl that was here that night you came over. She was a dealer. The only one that wasn’t afraid of my dad. I did a lot Derek, but I never cheated on you, I know it looked like I was, but I swear I didn’t." Stiles' voice is panicked and Derek nods to let him know he believes him.

"The Nogitsune messed me up more than I realized. All this was just… It was an escape route. A bad one but it was all I had..."

"Derek I-I’m trying; I don’t want to touch that shit again but I don’t know what to do. I don’t want to be here anymore; I am so tired, but you know what? I won’t leave you. You have lost every person that you have loved, and I won’t put you through that again. Not when I have a choice. I don’t want those urges to become so strong that one day that I do something without thinking about it. Without thinking about you." He pauses closing his eyes tight as he takes a deep breath.

"Der, there are ways to make it near impossible. A way that insures I can be with you. Because I love you sourwolf. I love you so fucking much.”

Stiles finishes with a hiccup; he looks to Derek who has silent tears trailing down his face. Derek leans forward and takes Stiles’ hands in his.

“Tell me. Tell me what I can do, and I will do it.”

 

“Bite me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Comments and feedback would be much appreciated :)


End file.
